Bonds within
by flame kaizer
Summary: she had always loved music. yet, one wrong move, it all shattered. promises were broken, and never to be fixed back. with a new ambition. she continues on, but can she break her bond with music? i do not own KnB. that's the title for now.


A/N: hello, minna. This is my first story so please go easy on me. First of all, I am truly sorry for all my mistakes in this story. So, please read and review!

* * *

Summary: Ever since she was a child, she had a beautiful voice. Yet, one day, an accident occurred in which it took its toll on her. Can she still continue on? To love music like before?

* * *

September 20XX

"She really does have a beautiful voice. I know now why… she must have taken it to you Ayase, am I right?" a man asked.

"It may seem so… but, she also got some of you. That quality of voice, it just took her to hear the song while I had to practice for a while. She took those of you, as well." The man chuckled.

"Then, she took it from us." The two adults smiled as they saw their daughter singing.

"I'm impressed, Kenji. Your daughter has a nice and soothing voice. I'm impressed. And at that young age, too!" another man said.

Moments later, a young girl, a smile plastered on her face, came running to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she said. Her father, Kenji, bent down to pick up the child. The child giggled in return. The parents smiled even their companion.

"What is it Tetsuki?" she smiled.

"Teacher said I did very good. Mom, Dad! She cheered me. I'm happy." The kid said as she bears happiness and her eyes twinkling. Her mother and their companion smiled but didn't contain their own chuckles.

"Ah, Uncle Touya!" Tesuki said.

"Yo! What did my beautiful neice did today? Why don't we hang out for a while?" the child eagerly nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lInE bReAk ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hahahaha." Laughter was heard from Tetsuki's mouth. The 3 adults looked at her, smiling. Oh, how they loved to hear that melodic voice of the child.

Kring… Kring…

"Excuseme for a while." Touya said as he went to a nearby balcony as he left the family in the Food Section Area.

"So, Tetchan, are you having a fun time today?" the child eagerly nodded.

"Well, that's good to hear. After your uncle comes, why don't we explore some more before going home, no?" her father suggested as he looked at his watch. It was still early in the afternoon.

A few minutes later, Touya came back.

"I'm sorry Ayase, Kenji, but I need to leave now. There seem to have a meeting in an hour and well, I wasn't informed until now. I'm really sorry. I hoped to spend more time with Tetsuki but, it seems that now is not the right time." Ayase and Kenji smiled.

"It's okay Touya-nii. You can always visit her at home. I know you're quite busy. Go on. I'll just tell Tetchan afterwards that you left." Ayase smiled.

"Where is Tetsuki?" he asked.

"She went to the bathroom." Kenji said.

"And you just let her go by herself? She's just 6, you know?" Touya asked, a little dumbfounded. Seriously, she's still young. Can she even… nevermind.

"Okay. Please tell her that I'll just make up next time." Both parents nodded

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lInE bReAk~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh? Mommy? Daddy? Where is uncle?" Tetsuki asked as she just came out of the bathroom.

"First, did you wash your hands before leaving the bathroom?" he received a nod in return.

"Well, you see, your uncle had an emergency so he needed to go." Seeing the sad look, she continued. "But, he did say that he will make up soon after." The child then smiled.

"Okay, let's go."

"Un."

A few hours later…

They had roamed around the mall for a while. In buying books, clothes, to watching movies, they then left. It was nearing nightfall after all.

Kenji had been carrying the sleeping child with him.

"It seems that she had overexerted herself today. Look at how worn out she is today!" her mother said. Slowly, Kenji placed Tetsumi at the back seat of the car.

"Well, at least she had a happy day today. We d rarely go out, you know." Ayase smiled. She then clinged on Kenji's arm.

"Oh, you sweet talker." She said.

"But, what I said is true. And since we spend a nice time today, look at how happy Tetsuki." True to his words, she was smiling in her sleep. Her mother then wondered on what she was dreaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LiNe BrEaK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was ending again, and as Tetsuki left their classroom, she was surprised to see her uncle waiting outside for her.

"Uncle!" she said as she hugged him on his neck.

"Ah, good to see you too, Tetsuki. So, how was school today?"

"It was fun. But, where is mama and papa?" she suddenly asked.

"Well, they began to get busy so they asked me to accompany you." She smirked.

"then you have to treat me today. You wanted to make up for yesterday right?" Tetsuki began to say. Her uncle smiled at her.

"Yeah. But, why don't we head home. I'll just play with you since you dismissed a little too late today." Tetsuki just smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LiNe BrEaK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 31, 20XX

Tetsuki was a little happy today. Who wouldn't when it's their birthday! Her parents had been busy and her uncle had been taking care of her for months now. And a day before today, her parents called her that they'd be coming to celebrate it. Oh, how happy was she! Her uncle had woken up early to drive her to school before he goes to work. Tetsuki had been having the best time of her life.

"Are you sure we can make it?"

"Of course, Ayase. Why wouldn't be?"

"Well, I'm just getting a little giddy. You know, it's been months since we last been together. Oh, how I miss her!" Ayase said. He just continued to drive.

"Oh, Tetsuki, why aren't you inside?"

" I wanted to wait for them here. They promised to come."

" Of course they'll come. Let's just go in. the winter breeze is still here. Do you want that they'll see you cold when they come?" Tetsuki thought for a while before shaking her head.

"Then, why don't we wait them together inside? "

"Okay." Tetsuki took his uncle's hand and went inside.

"WHAT?!" Tetsuki then woke up startled form her uncle's voice. Misaki, one of the maids, was beside her.

"Why was uncle shouting? Who is he shouting at?" Tetsuki asked. Misaki smiled fondly.

"Why I do not know, Lady Tetsuki. All I know is that he is taling to someone on the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! SAVE THEM!" she heard her uncle shout. " Wait,… Tetsuki." He mumbled.

"Misaki-nee, can you open the Te-le- Tele-telebi-television?" she asked. Misaki smiled. As she opened the TV, the doors began to burst open.

"No, don't!" but he was too late, there on the screen shows a recent news where a car accident occurred. He immediately went near Tetsuki, seeing how she was shaking.

"Mommy… Daddy…" she said as she started crying. There on the TV, was reported of a car accident in which two people, a man and a woman, was taken to the hospital. But that was not all, the car was burning, and it was bloody all over. People were seen crowding over the place but you could still distinguish the two whom they rescued.

It was her parents…

* * *

" _Tetsuki, don't worry. When we get home, why don't we sing together,ne?" _

"_Tetchan, when we get home, we'll have a wonderful time, okay? Why don't we sing the song you told me a few day ago?"_

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered those last words her parents have said her. Their words in which she knew that they would never be accomplished. She looked at the two graves which were laid side by side. There engraved the names of Ayase Kuroko and Kenji Kuroko, the parents of Tetsuki. She was holding pink camellias, pink carnations, and dark crimson rose as her uncle carried other bundled flowers.

"Mom… Dad…" she was crying as she placed one of each for her parent's grave.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she was her uncle smiling at her. He looked at the graves and smiled sadly.

"I promise, from your graves, that I will take care of your daughter, my only niece…" he then picked up Tetsuki and they left. But before they had left, it seems that he got his reply. With a simple breeze, he felt them saying… _"thank you…"_

* * *

That's all for the first chapter. Thank you for reading.

Meaning of flowers:

Pink camellia- longing for you

Pink carnation- I'll never forget you

Dark crimson rose- mourning

Well, it think that's it! Thank you once again for reading! Please read and review! Thank you once again!


End file.
